


Dear Joe

by callmeb



Series: The Benefit of Sharing A Room with Chester Bennington [1]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that every time Chester and I share a hotel room, I have to spend the entire night listening to him moaning whilst he has wet dreams? I do. And I fucking love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Joe

Dear Joe,

 

Did you know that Chester talks in his sleep? He does. Every night.

Did you know that Chester is a heavy sleeper? He is. Every night.

Did you know that every time Chester and I share a hotel room, I have to spend the entire night listening to him moaning whilst he has wet dreams? I do. And I fucking love it.

Chester’s voice is unbelievable when he sings. So you can imagine how hot he sounds at night when he’s moaning _‘Ohh, suck my dick,’ ‘Ride my fucking cock,’_ and _‘Harder damnit!’_ among other things. Actually, you don’t even need much of an imagination. Just remember how he sounded when we did that Nine Inch Nails cover of ‘Wish.’

That’s how he sounds every night.

Hot, right?

And I’m the one that has to listen to his dirty talk, his moaning and his groaning. You don’t even know what that does to a person. And, he always took a long time to get off in his dreams because nobody was actually touching him.

 

So one night, a few minutes after he had fallen asleep, I decided to help him get his relief faster by taking matters into my own hands, no pun intended…

It was just after nine that night, and we had all gone to bed early because we needed to get an early start the next morning. The lights in the hotel room Chester and I shared were all off, the only illumination being the digital clock between his bed and mine. I could tell his _oh-so-lovely_ dream had begun because his lips were parted slightly as he licked them tauntingly. His breath was already quicker than normal.

I slid out of my bed and walked towards his. He was lying on his side, facing me, and the covers were draped on his slim waist. His bare chest seemed to glow with the light of the digital clock, moving up and down, up and down, pace gradually increasing as I’m sure his dream got more intense.

“Uhh… ummm. Yeah. That’s good. Keep doing that, baby. Ugh… suck my dick, baby. Ohhhh.”

That woke my dick up pretty fast.

I walked around to the other side of his bed and slid myself in behind him, lowering the covers so I could see the bulge in his boxers.

So. Fucking. Hot.

“Uhhh… fuck! Keep going. Come on. You know what I like.” he pressed his head into the pillow, continuously moaning. I smiled at that. I _did_ know what he liked. But only because he had a tendency to say it whilst having these luscious dreams.

I pressed my body firmly against his back, my hard cock digging into his tight, muscular ass. He moaned louder. I draped my left arm over his body, letting my index finger run over a hard nipple.

“Mmmm…”

He liked that.

I rolled his nipple between my index and thumb, slowly, with a hard grip. I pressed myself harder against his lower body. I moved my face close to his neck and began to lick and nip at his milky flesh.

“Fuck! Yes. Ohh… mmmm. Yeah-ohh. Ugh. “

I began a slow, rhythmic grind against him. I lowered my hand down to his smooth stomach, pulling him closer to me. His chest was rising and falling fast. His mouth was wide open, the sounds escaping like music to my ears. And my cock.

I moved my hands down to his boxers, and cupped his raging cock through the fabric. I began rubbing him slowly. Way slower than the pace I was grinding at.

“I’ll bet you like that, huh Chester?” I whispered in his ear before nibbling on the hot flesh. He groaned loudly.

“Ugh. Fuck yes! Ohh. Uhh…. Yea…. Ummm…. Yes. Yes. Yes. Ugh. Fuck! Ohh.”

I ceased all my movement abruptly. He groaned.

“Don’t fucking stop!”

I wondered for a moment if he was awake. But his eyes were still closed. If he were awake, he’d have opened them by that time. So I started up once again. I breathed heavily against his neck, still licking and kissing and nipping and sucking.

I removed my hand from his cock, thrusting harder against his ass to make up for it. I slid my hand under the thin material and captured his pulsating member hard. My grip was tight and I moved my hand up and down roughly.

“You like it rough, Chaz?”

“Ohh… yea.”

Of course he did. He’s Chester fucking Bennington. He fucking loves it.

He continued his moaning as I stroked him hard and fast, increasing the pace of my thrusting as well for my own benefit. It wasn’t long before he came hard, splattering his juices on my hand and the inside of his boxers. The feeling of his body tensing and his muscles shuddering in my arms made me shoot my load hard into my own boxers.

I didn’t move for several moments, leaving my hand still in his boxers and around his now flaccid cock. He quickly regained a normal breathing pattern and slept peacefully.

After a good fifteen minutes of not moving, I slipped my hand out of his soiled boxers, earning a slight moan, and moved away from Chester’s lithe body. I rolled out of his bed to quickly clean my hands. Then, I went back to my own bed comfortably and contentedly.

I would shower in the morning so I really didn’t care that my boxers were wet and sticky. Truth be told, I liked it because it would remind me in the morning of what I did.

It was easy to fall asleep that night, and the next morning I felt so fresh. So relaxed. So calm. Chester didn’t know what I did. He was use to having hot sex dreams and waking up with a sticky substance coating the inside of his boxers. So he never questioned anything.

 

That night was four months ago. And for the past four months, every night we share rooms at a hotel, I do it again.

I know, I’m such a bad boy, aren’t I?

But if you were me, you’d have done it, too. How can anyone pass up such an opportunity? They can’t.

Tonight, we’re sleeping on the bus. We’ll be in a hotel in a couple of days, though. I can’t wait.

This tour is almost over though, and I’m sad to see it go. We’ll being going home to see our family and that’s nice. But I wish I could spend more time in a hotel with Chester as my roommate.

But, when one tour ends, another begins. Soon enough, I’ll be able to have more fun.

 

Now, I bet you’re wondering why I’ve told you this lovely little story of mine. And I’m telling you because I figured you deserve a bit of an explanation. You know, I’ve heard you jerking off and moaning his name before. You think I don’t know that you want him. But I know, Joe. I know you want to fuck him. To touch him. So I’m telling you this just to let you know why I refuse to trade roommates with you. Joe, I don’t want to share a hotel room with Mike. I want to share with Chester. Sorry, Joe. But I don’t want to give this up. Unless Mike is a heavy sleeper and won’t wake up when he comes. Which I doubt. Well, it’s late now, and I think that’s all I’ve got to say. I’ll talk to you some other time, Joe.

 

\--Rob

 

P.S. - Don’t tell Chester about what I do. Or I’ll tell him that you only want to room with him so you can fuck him. Thanks buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> NIN cover 'Wish' 2:44 into the song is where you hear him moaning (LPU 4 CD if you have it)


End file.
